


can you drink all my thoughts (i can't stand them)

by hanzios



Series: mackson missing scenes [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, before and after cryogenic sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Miller comforts Jackson before cryogenic sleep. He wakes him 100 years later.
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Series: mackson missing scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	can you drink all my thoughts (i can't stand them)

_oh, i'm afraid of the things in my brain_ _  
but we can stay here  
and laugh away the fear_

**- _intertwined by dodie_**

****

+

  
There is a purple bruise on the side of Miller’s face that Jackson is itching to treat.

His partner is tucked inside a cryopod, both of them clad in fresh Eligius clothes. Jackson can’t help but entertain the fear lingering in the back of his head – that something might happen while they’re asleep, that they may never wake up from this again. They’ve both faced impossible circumstances together, and so far, none of them have died.

Jackson worries one day their luck might run out.

Instead of entertaining his thoughts, he just stares into the curves of Miller’s face, stroking bony knuckles gently against his cheek.

Miller’s eyes turn to him, grabbing his wandering hand.

“You okay?” he asks.

Jackson could only force a smile. “We’re done fighting. Never felt better.”

Miller clicks his tongue, shaking his head lightly. “This isn’t goodbye, you know.”

There’s something achingly wonderful about how easily Miller could read his thoughts. How intertwined their branches have become; so much so that he feels their roots touching at the tips. Miller knows Jackson better than he himself – that fact is utterly terrifying and beautiful at the same time.

“I know,” Jackson nods solemnly. “Just feels like it is.”

Miller moves to support his weight with his elbow, a warm palm on the side of Jackson’s face. His eyes are bright and comforting, and Jackson can’t help but melt right into it.

“I’ll see you again,” Miller whispers, pulling Jackson closer until their foreheads are touching. “I know I will.”

Jackson says “I love you,” before he closes the gap between them for a chaste kiss.

They stare at each other for a beat too long before Miller settles into his pod. His eyes are firm on Jackson, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

“Goodnight, Jax.” He winks.

Jackson chuckles. “Goodnight.”

He turns to the monitor and presses the screen, the cryopod closing and retreating into its original spot. Jackson watches Miller’s face through the glass, the worry in his heart subsiding, but not fully. It takes him long before he tears his eyes away from his partner’s cryogenically asleep body.

Jackson presses the tips of his fingers on Miller’s pod before getting tucked away on his own.

They’ll just be asleep for ten years. This isn’t a task much harder than the things they’ve done before. But the uncertainty is what grips Jackson by the neck, its claws cold and menacing.

As he settles into his cryopod, he thinks of Miller’s face. Of Miller’s warm words.

They’ll see each other again.

_He knows they will._

+

When he wakes up, it’s Miller’s face that first greets him – bright and beaming.

The purple bruise is still there, as if they haven’t been sleeping for a decade. It all feels normal, and yet so odd. It’s a strange feeling, and it’s something that Jackson pushes down in order to fully admire the sight of his partner, breathing and here.

“Morning,” Miller greets, smiling.

Jackson pushes himself to sit, his legs on both sides of Miller’s shoulders. “Good morning,” he says, hands rubbing the side of his partner’s head, as if making sure he’s real.

“What’d I tell you?” Miller teases gently, armed with a handsome smirk. He presses his cheek into Jackson’s open palm.

Jackson only shakes his head and jumps down to the ground. When he finally takes in his surroundings, he notices none of the others are being awaken. His eyes settle on Clarke’s retreating figure, closing the door behind her as she leaves the room.

“Duty calls,” Miller says, as if reading his thoughts. Jackson turns to him, smiling.

“I’m glad to see you.” He leans in for a soft kiss, a hand on his partner’s chest. When he begins to break away, Miller only pulls him in for a hug, clutching at Jackson protectively. He could do nothing but melt into the other man’s arms, burying his face onto the nape of his neck.

Jackson just then realizes Miller had been afraid to go to sleep, too. But that night, years and years ago (and in actuality, it only felt like a day), he only put on a brave face, set his own worries aside, just to be there for Jackson.

It makes him feel safe and comforted knowing Miller is always there to mend all of Jackson’s broken things. It makes him feel even better knowing that Miller _knows_ Jackson would do the same for him, as well.

It’s this deep and immovable trust with each other – one that can weather the worst of days – that will keep the both of them alive and in love for the following years to come.


End file.
